Rose
"We have 6 braincells and every sentient life form is gonna share"- Rose, upon inventing the Calculus to preserve the bodies of Greek Jailers who assisted with the destruction of the concept of Applebees. Rose is the main Character of Meathouse RPG: Big Gay Fuckin' Adventure, and the ghost captain of the tittular S.S. Meathouse. Their notable for building the Meathouse with the help of Azrael and adopting Otus along the way, and overall, making sure of things. Tragic Backstory every Protag has Rose has feet. This was very upsetting for a lot of reasons, and infamously caused them to peel a majority of the Pokemon from the hit series upon the revelation. However, Rose then stopped being upset about that, upon realizing everyone in the Meathouse has feet as well. However, they continued peeling Pokemon even after the outburst, as Fur, feathers, etc.. was hindering the strength of all Pokemon. This also caused them to begin work with Azrael on the Meathouse. Adoption of Otus A lot of shit happened in Owlboy. Otus lost his parents and stuff, and Geddy GedDies or something. Using the power of the Dragon balls. However, it was this very act of adopting Otus that caused Geddy to be launched into the World, and begin The Milk Wave of 12 B.C, and with a bigger scope of events of what would happen in Meathouse RPG: Big Gay Fuckin' Adventure. What happens in Meathouse RPG: Big Gay Fuckin' Adventure When recruiting people to board the meathouse, Rose used the same Speech Rodimus from the first issue of MTMTE Gave, but it's better this time because MRPGBGFA doesn't become total dogshit after Megatron boards the team. He's like, a temporary party member too. This is getting off track. ANYWAYS. After giving the inspiring speech that moved 15 people (The majority of the Meathouse), the gang boarded the Meathouse, and originally, everyone was searching for a land that no human had treked upon, so then they could host Fyrefest 2, and trick even more Rich People out of money and give it to those who need it more than the rich. They're not using it. Rose then came to realize that they had an Allergy to both Geddy milk and Tingle Milk, and decided to be Geddyphobic, along with Tingledorf phobic. Rose, however, is not clownphobic strangley, and can consume clown juice/clown milk just fine. Needing to find the answers, Fyerfest 2 plans were abandoned to quickly find some more flesh for themself, as they were running out, quick! i have not written MRPGBGFA past that I'm making this shit up as I go. Rose then shaved the last haired pokemon, Rayquaza with the power, and thus, everything happened all at once. Then, the loop began once more, and there would be more adventures morre fun more everything again within the next loop. But with the memories this time, they would be Stats Rose is the strongest character starting with the Lesbian Class aboard. Rose is real good, and Many Speedrunners use them. If you can get Rose to kin Todd. however, do notw that this is Sacrificing Todd from holdign some of the strongest boosting items for him:/ Tingledorf Yaoi, Geddy Milk, Geddy Juice, Tingle Juice, Tingle Milk, Ganon Smegma (Note that this one is a high risk High reward item.) Trivia Mined for Diamonds in minecraft once